villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Rake (Slenderverse)
The Rake is one of the main antagonists in the Slenderverse. Summary EverymanHYBRID He is the tertiary antagonist of the series. The first appearance of "The Rake", as it was dubbed by viewers, was in Cops Checked, No Body, on the EverymanHYBRID YouTube channel. The creature could be seen between the 7:17 and 7:19 marks in the video. It is also speculated that The Rake has been stalking Alex, as personal messages to Alex have revealed that he claimed to have seen "a big white possum or something" in his house, and in the video Does anyone elses dog do this?, Alex's dog Sparky wakes him up in the middle of the night, scratching at what appears to be the wall of his closet, accompanied by heavy breathing akin to that heard in "Cops Checked, No Body" around the appearance of The Rake. On Oct 28 Jeff posted to his twitter feed that some papers he had in his room had been shredded. A follow up video from Alex (Business Cards on a Plane) revealed that the shreds of paper had left a trail to his closet. Further, he revealed for the first time that there is a crawl space behind his closet and an acess to it on the back wall. This has added to the speculation that The Rake is either living in the closet or crawl space, or using it as an access point to the house. On November 5 and 6 Alex uploaded two videos. The first, (VID000006.MP4) showed him silently dressing several severe wounds on his forearms. In the second (I'm Okay) he described an encounter with a "horribly disfigured thing" at the foot of his bed, after having been woken up by a foul odor. Through youtube PMs Unfiction forum member Didz confirmed with Alex that the creature he had seen was the same creature visible in the video "Cops Checked, No Body." In the video "Alex", Evan announced that he received a USB disk containing video footage of Alex that seems to have been taken at the same time of VID000006.MP4. He noted that it was "like security camera footage" and that this was very odd because there are no security cameras in Jeff and Alex's house. He came over, discussed with Alex, and determined that Alex seen the same thing that Jeff and Vince saw in "Cops Checked, No Body": The Rake. After admonishing Jeff for not having noticed his brother's plight, Evan cleared the stuff away from Alex's closet doors to take a look inside the closet and connected crawl space. After seeing nothing, Evan closed the doors and started to say that even though he saw nothing, they should probably block off the closet or crawl space. However, there was the sound of a voice and the doors began shaking. This was unmistakably the Rake; listening to its vocalization here makes it sound as if it is saying "I am in here, Evan!" in response to Evan's claim of seeing nothing there. Another possibility is that it said "I am, The Rake". The video cut to the three guys sealing Alex's room by chaining its doorknob to that of an adjacent room. Later at the end of A Day with Green Feathers video, Vince gets a panic call from Ryan. After he gets the call he says that Ryan got into a car accident and that he heard the noises. In the Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT, Ryan is dead from the car accident with Jeff saying his body was totally scratched. Consensus is that Ryan was killed for breaking a tournament rule. In the 11/26 Ustream Vince says the noises he heard where like a "whisper", which many take as confirmation that Ryan was killed by The Rake. If true, this could mean that The Rake acts as an enforcer for HABIT, or maybe HABIT is The Rake. It appears that The Rake has taken up residence in the shed in the back yard of Jeff and Alex's home. In the video One step forward, two steps back, Alex spots it in the back yard and runs out after it. Evan stops Alex before he enters the shed and Evan ends up fighting The Rake himself, resulting in several large wounds on his arms similar to the wounds seen on Alex earlier. It appears that The Rake has killed Sparky. In May & June, HABIT sends a video clip of The Rake to the Hybrids, possibly as a form of intimidation. There is another clip of The Rake in'' -.-.'' in between the guys discussing how The Rake seems to attempt to kill Alex in earnest, but not go after them in the same manner even though it has had many chances to do so. They conclude that something (HABIT or Slender Man, possibly) is preventing it from killing them because that entity has its own plans for them (HABIT claiming that the Candleverse is his home may confirm that the entity is HABIT.) In the video "Jim Thorpe" Jeff, Vince and Evan arrive at Jessie's home in Pennsylvania to find her door open and something happening inside the house. Evan goes in with a knife and engages an unseen attacker inside. A few minuteslater he appears to throw The Rake out of an upstairs window. After a moment of recovery The Rake attacks Vince who was standing nearby, until Jeff scares it with an airhorn. It was confirmed in the the next video (Jessie) that it had indeed killed Jessie. Jeff also confirms in that video that Slenderman prevented The Rake from further attacking the boys. In Consensus, Alex reveals to Vinnie that the Rake has again been visiting him while he sleeping and telling him things: prophecies, descriptions of Jessie's death, and so on. This casts doubt on the completely "feral" nature of The Rake and suggests that he may be more intelligent than previously believed. Alex suggested that The Rake had also told him something about the boys, but before he could reveal what it was, Vince turned off the camera. WhisperedFaith He is one of the two main antagonists in the series. The Rake is at first shown inhabiting Lee's home, emitting phenomena such as whispering and knocking in the dark. It eventually gets to the point where he slashes Lee's arm in his sleep which requires him to go to the hospital and receive suicide watch. The Rake is also stalking Kaitlyn, a girl who becomes allied with Lee and his brother, Mo, due to their common situation. Afterwards, The Rake will chase and crawl after Lee in woodland areas, eventually to the point where he attacks Lee, leaving him to the hands of The Family, a group of people that worship The Rake. The Rake's partnership with The Family is unknown, however, The Rake is eventually revealed to be a corrupting influence upon Sean, as he has indoctrinated him to the point where he becomes a homicidal cult leader to The Family. The Rake is also seen torturing Lee by whispering into his ear to the point where he coughs up blood. KeratinGarden The Rake is a minor villain in the KeratinGarden ARG. He is only seen during Story Parker's crossover with WhisperedFaith, where she is attacked by The Rake and is saved by Lee and Mo. He is also seen chasing after the three much later, however, Story is teleported back to her home state and The Rake isn't seen in the ARG again. TrialofLeaves The Rake is the secondary antagonist of season 1, and possibly the main antagonist of season 2. He is seen chasing the TrialofLeaves boys during the video Deliverance, along with The Servant. SlenderHaunting The Rake is the quaternary antagonist and one of the multiple antagonists stalking Jack and his friends. He is first seen in the video of same name, chasing and trying to kill Jack after a surprise attack. Unlike some of his incarnations, his precense seems to affect cameras. 5''zer02'' The Rake is a mentioned character in the series, he is mentioned by Christian during his meeting with Xakk Stewart. Afraid At Home (Part 2) The Rake is the possible identity of the creature know as The White Beast, making him the main antagonist of the series' second part. Theories * Missing during the time that Evan was actively possessed the Rake returned after Evan's break from HABIT's grasp. Which may indicate that HABIT possesses The Rake when not possessing a human host. Alternatively, they are the same type of creature.Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Canine Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Crossover Villains Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Asexual Category:Partners in Crime Category:Article stubs Category:Ferals Category:Recurring villain Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Nameless Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Creature Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Teleporters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bigger Bads Category:Deities Category:Telepaths Category:Brainwashers Category:Horror Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains